Love Letter
by Terumi 'teru-chan' Namabuchi
Summary: Sakura, gadis cantik berjidat lebar ini menyukai seseorang yang bernama Naruto. Suatu hari, ketika Naruto sedang menjaga Sakura di UKS, ia dipanggil ke taman oleh seorang perempuan, dan ternyata itu pernyataan cinta! Gimana reaksinya? Diterima ga ya? RnR!


Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Terumi 'teru-chan' Namabuchi

.

.

.

Love Letter

**Sakura's POV**

Hari ini burung-burung berkicau lebih merdu dari biasanya. Sinar matahari menyusuri selasar gorden, menerpa wajahku, membuatku terbangun karenanya. Hari ini, cerah sekali. Hmm, apa kisahku hari ini akan secerah seperti ini? Aku tak tahu.

Sebelumnya, perkenalkan.

Aku Haruno Sakura. Umurku baru saja 12 tahun. Tahun ini, adalah tahun bersejarah bagiku. Aku akan masuk ke sekolah yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi. Disekolah favorit Konoha pula! Akatsuki Junior High School.

Aku mempunyai rambut pink dan mata emerald. Aku juga berjidat lebar. Maka dari itu, orang-orang menyebutku _forehead_. Yah, itu sih tak menggangguku. Karena (katanya) aku termasuk kalangan anak yang lumayan mempunyai 'tampang' dikelas. Dan prestasiku juga lumayan bagus.

Sekarang aku sedang mencari teman-temanku.

Waktu baru menunjukan pukul 06.15. Berarti, setengah jam yang akan datang bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi tetap saja, jam segini sekolah sudah ramai!

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ngh?"

Nampaknya, ada yang memangggil namaku.

Benar. Kedua sahabatku berlari menuju tempatku berdiri. Si rambut pirang yang cerewet dengan mata _blue sapphire_, Yamanaka Ino dan gadis lugu berambut indigo dengan mata lavender, Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ino-pig? Hinata-chan?"

"Forehead!"

Mereka segera menghentikan lari mereka. Peluh bercucuran membanjiri wajah mereka. Ino sih, tak apa. Hinata? Kasian.

"_Forehead_, pinjem catatanmu!" seru Ino. Ia langsung menodongku. Ih, cepe deh!

"Catatan apa, _pig_?" tanyaku bingung.

"IPS! Sekarang kan ulangan IPS!" seru Ino lagi.

"Iya, iya,"

Aku segera merogoh tas. Kucari buku IPS.

"Ini!"

"Makasih makasih! Hah, semalam aku sibuk mengurus rambutku yang lepek, jadi tak sempet belajar! Hehe," gumam Ino sambil menyisir rambut dengan jari.

"Oh, _pig_. Untuk apa kau menyisir rambut semalaman? Untuk Shikamaru-kun lagi?" tanyaku dengan curiga.

"Hehe.. iya,"

"A-ah Ino, kau k-kan sudah cukup cantik," gumam Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tetap saja harus menjaga kecantikan ini! Kau sih enak Hinata, sudah dapat Sasuke-san dengan mudah tanpa harus usaha!" decih Ino menggerutu.

"Ah, dasar kau saja yang centil, Ino-pig!" ejekku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Ah, memangnya kau tidak, Sakura? Naruto-kun yang kau puja itu siapa hm?"

_DEG!_

Aku.. perempuan, dan aku beranjak dewasa, aku.. boleh jatuh cinta kan?

"Tuh ada orangnya!"

Kubalikan badanku. Dan.. KYAAAA~! Ada orang yang err-cinta pertama?

Rambut pirangnya, mempesona mataku (hiperbola), mata _blue sapphire_nya selalu menyiratkan semangat (hiperbola lagi), kulit kecokelatannya dan postur tubuhnya membuatnya makin tambah keren! (lagi-lagi hiperbola) Dia..

"Naruto!"

"Hm?"

Dia menengok ke sumber suara, dan.. temannya tepat didepanku! Hyaaa~

"Sini cepet! Nih majalah yang lo mau pinjem!"

Dia segera berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri err- tempat temannya berdiri. Dan itu berarti, dia dekat posisinya denganku! Kyaa! Senangnya!

-OOO-

Cuma catatan kecil : kalau yang tulisannya di **bold**, itu berarti Naruto yang ngomong. Kalo cuma di _italic_, itu Lee yang ngomong. Ini cuma sekedar pemberitahuan ^^ maaf mengganggu ^^

-OOO-

"_**Oh iya. Mana majalahnya?**_"

"_Ini nih, lihat kan? Edisi terbaru!_"

"_**Iye, iye.. Oh iya, gimana lu sama si Tenten, langgeng kaga?**_"

"_Oh pasti dong! Nah lu gimana, kenapa kaga nyari cewe aja sih?_"

"_**Emh..**_"

Sejenak kudengar percakapannya dengan temannya, Lee. Dan kau tahu apa reaksinya saat disuruh cari pacar? _Blushing_ berat!

"_Forehead_, Naruto-senpai _blushing_ tuh! Apa jangan-jangan dia punya kecengan lagi?" tanya Ino dengan nada curiga.

"Ih, Ino! Jangan ngedoain yang nggak-nggak dong!" seruku. Ih Ino, kadang ngomongnya suka err- begitulah.

"Y-ya sudah, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Simak s-saja lagi pembicaraannya!" saran Hinata mungkin dengan maksud melerai. Aku, Ino dan Hinata pun mengambil sikap untuk 'mendengarkan' lagi.

"_**Ja.. jadi maksud lo, gue.. cari pacar, gitu?**_"

"_Ya iyalah! Apa jangan-jangan lo homo lagi!_"

"_**Sembarangan lu ngomong! Gua juga suka cewek! Malah.. gua lagi suka sama seseorang!**_"

Sejenak, pembicaraan terhenti. Jantungku berdegup saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

'_gua lagi suka sama seseorang!_'

Kira-kira siapa ya?

"_Siapa Nar? Tch, lu ga pernah cerita nih!_"

"_**Wah, kalo disini frontal,**_"

Dia mengerlingkan matanya dan.. melihatku! Aduh! Apa yang terjadi? Apa ia.. suka padaku?

"_Biarin! Emang orangnya_ _ada disini?_"

"_**Emhh itu—**_."

TEEEEET!

"Sakura-chan, ayo masuk!" ajak Ino, ketika mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Yah.. sayang sekali, padahal aku penasaran dengan jawaban atas pertanyaan tadi..

"Ba-baik! Ayo, S-sakura-chan!" ajak Hinata.

Aku segera menyusul mereka berdua menuju kelas pertama, di ruang Kimia. Oh god, bel sekolah tak bisa kompromi! Coba saja..

-OOO-

Di ruang Kimia.

Terdengar suara riuh dari luar, itu pasti kelasku. Kalau gak ribut, bukan kelasku namanya! Karena kelasku lah yang paling rebut di antara kelas 7 lainnya.

"Sakura! Ino! Hinata!"

Aku, Ino dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil kami. Ternyata didepan ruang Kimia terdapat Tenten, Temari, dan beberapa anak cewek lain yang sedang berdiri depan pintu.

"Tenten-chan? Temari-chan?" sahutku.

"Ada apa nih ngumpul-ngumpul depan pintu?" tanya Ino segera _nimbrung_. Hinata terlihat bingung melihat kerumunan itu.

"Ada majalah _Star Girls _ edisi baru punyaku nih!" seru Temari. Kami segera mengerubuni kerumunan itu.

Cuma sekedar informasi, _Stars Girls _itu majalah khusus perempuan yang sedang nge-_trend_ di kalangan remaja perempuan kota ini, tak luput sekolah ini. Makanya, jika ada edisi beru majalah ini, kami segera 'saling pinjam' pada teman yang sudah punya.

"A-ada rubrik infonya? A-aku ingin lihat karena katanya edisi ini ada info t-tentang astronomi!" tanya Hinata.

"Ada kok Hinata. Mau pinjam?" tawar Temari. Mata Hinata berbinar tuh!

"Ba-baiklah, tapi nanti saja.." jawab Hinata.

"Oh iya Temari! Ada horoskop gak nih?" seru Ino. Anak-anak langsung antusias ketika mendengar 'horoskop'.

"Ada dooong! Kita lihat bareng-bareng nyok!"

Aku langsung merapat, mencari posisi nyaman untuk melihat horoskop hari ini. Ku cari horoskopku, Aries. Ini dia!

_Aries_

_Minggu ini adalah minggu keberuntungan kamu nih!_

_Gebetan kamu yang sudah lama kamu kecengin kini dapat merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan!_

_Sudah saatnya kamu menyelidiki, dia suka padamu atau tidak._

_Saran kami untukmu:_

_Coba buat __surat cinta!_

Tunggu, ini.. tak bohong kan?

Dia.. merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?

"Sakura-chan! Love letter tuh, buat love letter untuk Naruto!" seru Ino. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Iya Sakura-chan! Mungkin saja ia menerimamu!" seru Tenten pun ikut bersemangat.

"B-benar Sakura-chan! Keep moving forward," Hinata tersenyum.

"Hmm, benar juga! Aku yakin pasti kau diterimanya!" Temari juga mendukung. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Surat.. surat cinta? Sebuah pemikiran aneh.

Aku belum pernah memikirkan untuk memberi surat cinta kepada seseorang, khususnya Naruto, orang yang aku suka. Sebenarnya sih, bukan apa-apa. Aku malas. Dan aku takut untuk ditolak.

Walau terkadang, aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan padanya.

"KEPADA SELURUH ANAK KELAS 1 DIHARAPKAN KUMPUL DI LAPANGAN VOLI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Pengumuman terdengar dari speaker kelas, membuat kami agak sedikit tersentak mendengarnya. Aku, Hinata, dan Ino segera menyimpan tas di bangku dan segera berlari menuju lapangan.

"Eh, tungguin dong!" seru Ino ketika aku beranjak untuk keluar. Yah, terpaksa aku menunggunya yang entah sedang apa.

"Huh, kau ini bawa apa sih? Padahal cuma disuruh ke lapangan saja," gerutuku.

"Aku mau nyisir, nyisir! Nanti kalau aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru-kun dan rambutku jelek begini aahhhhh! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku!" heboh Ino. Ino, Ino.. demi Shikamaru harus menyisir..

"Hah? Sebegitu sukanya sama Shikamaru?" tanyaku dengan nada aneh.

"Iyalah! Hei, ayo baris!"

Kami segera mencari dimana kelas kami harus berbaris. Yah, lapangan menjadi penuh gara-gara tadi membuatku tak bisa mencari teman sekelasku dengan mudah.

"Semua baris!"

Seruan itu membuat kami harus terburu-buru. Aku bahkan sampai kehilangan jejak Ino.

"Eh? Ino-chan! Kau dimana?" seruku panic.

"Sakura! Aku disini!" teriak Ino sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku buru-buru berlari ke arah Ino.

Entah mengapa, aku ini merasa pusing. Bahkan aku hamper kehilangan keseimabangan. Karena buru-buru lari.

Saking terburu-burunya..

BRUG!

"MAAF!"

Aku hanya bisa terantuk dan memegang kepalaku saat ada yang menubrukku. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya samar-samar, dan entah mengapa terlihat bayangan.. Naruto?

"Kau tak apa-apa? Maaf tadi aku tak sengaja!"

"Nggh.. Aku tak apa-apa emmh- ahh!"

Apakah aku bermimpi?

"Aku bawa kamu ke UKS ya?"

"Enggh.. tak apa, tak usah!" sergahku.

Tapi..

BRUG!

Kesadaranku hilang.

-OOO-

"Sakura? Kamu tak apa?"

Urghh.. pusing.

Terdengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Ku buka mataku pelan-pelan. Samar-samar. Kulihat ruangan serba putih. Kira-kira ini dimana ya?

"Sakura?"

Kudengar suara memanggil namaku. Suaranya seperti.. Naruto?

"Ngh.. I-ini Naruto-kun?" tanyaku setengah ragu-ragu.

"Iya! Ini aku! Kau taka pa? Maaf tadi aku tak sengaja menabrakmu!" seru Naruto seraya memelukku. Tunggu.. Naruto? Memelukku? MEMELUKKU?

"Naruto-kun? Kau memelukku?" ucapku ragu-ragu.

"Eh, maaf maaf.." Naruto segera melepas pelukkannya. Aku yakin wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus!

"Eh, tak apa.. sekarang sudah jam berapa? Kau tidak belajar?" tanyaku. Kini ia tertunduk sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu sampai aku izin untuk tidak belajar hari ini.." jelasnya membuatku ingin berteriak. Ternyata dia mengkhawatirkanku sampai sejauh ini. Senangnyaaaaaaa!

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mukanya yang memelas itu. Imut. Dia hanya bisa menunduk dikaki yang menjuntai ditepi kasur.

"Maaf ya.."

Begitu kata yang diucapkannya.

_Tok! Tok!_

Ada ketukan. Aku segera turun dari ranjang namun segera dicegah oleh Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau kan masih sakit. Aku saja yang buka pintunya," ucap Naruto tersenyum. Aku hanya tersenyum. Entah harus bagaimana reaksiku saat ini.

_Cklek! Grep!_

Pintu dibuka oleh Naruto. Disana ada Ino dan Hinata, yang sepertinya sudah menunggu daritadi.

"Sakura-chan tak apa-apa kan, Naruto? Awas saja yah kalo dia kenapa-napa, kubunuh kau!" ancam Ino tiba-tiba, sambil menggaet kerah Naruto. Aku, Naruto, dan Hinata hanya bisa cengo liatnya.

"Sudah, Ino. Aku tidak apa-apa kok," sergahku. Ino langsung menoleh padaku.

"Bener nih? Hahh.. kau ini membuatku dan Hinata khawatir saja, _forehead_!" ucap Ino.

"Hihi.. maaf ya.." tukasku.

"E-eh maaf Sakura-chan, a-aku haru pulang dulu, ada les," seru Hinata langsung bergegas.

"Eh iya, aku juga sama, maaf ya, hari ini aku harus nemenin ibu _shopping_, byeee Sakura!" Ino berkata sambil melihat jam tangannya. Mereka segera ergi meninggalkanku berdua bersama naruto.

Berdua bersama Naruto..

Pasti kalian tahu mukaku sekarang bagaimana, bukan?

_Cklek!_

Pintu ditutup oleh Naruto. Suasana.. makin membeku saja. Kaku.

"Emmh.. jadi kau.. eh sudah sembuh?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Iya.. Naruto-kun. Makasih ya," ucapku. Dan aneh, tiba-tiba Naruto tersenyum dan merona. Aduh.. ada apa ya?

Suasaa hening kembali.

Ingin rasanya aku mencairkan suasana ini, aku mencari sumber pembicaraan. Oh Tuhan.. bantu aku!

_Tlit! Tlit!_

HP Naruto berbunyi.

"Ya, Naru disini!"

Naruto segera berjalan mendekati pintu, tangannya berkacak pinggang. Aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya, gagah sekali walau dilihat dari belakang. Naruto, sampai kapan kau sadar, bahwa aku menunggumu untuk menoleh kepadaku? Sudah lama aku menunggumu disini..

"Hei, Sakura,"

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku saat Naruto menyebut namaku.

"hn?"

"Aku harus meninggalkanmu sebentar," ucapnya. Ia bergegas berlari meninggalkanku. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting. Aku membuntutinya!

Yah, meskipun itu terkesan memaksakan diri.

Kulihat Naruto berlari ke arah taman. Tempatnya tersembunyi sekali, dibalik semak-semak. Aku segera bersembunyi supaya tak terlihat. Dan kau tahu, dia bersama perempuan!

"Maaf, ada apa ya memintaku kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tapi.. kau jangan marah ya.." pinta perempuan itu.

"Iya, tenang saja.." ucap Naruto tersenyum.

"Ma.."

"Apa? Katakan saja.."

"Begini.. ma.. maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

"EH?"

Oh tidak..

PERNYATAAN CINTA!

~TSUDZUKU~

**Hello semua!**

**Teru baru update!**

**Maaf kelamaan, karena tidak banyak waktu luang, sehabis ULUM membuat Teru harus berjuang keras dan akhirnya Teru mendaat hasil yang bagus!**

**Thanks semuaaaaaaa **

**RnR yah?**

**Tertanda, Terumi Namabuchi.**


End file.
